494: A Real Good Man
by Senorita-DLH
Summary: A Songfic for Max & Alec
1. Introduction to Terminal City

**Introduction to Terminal City**  
  
It had been three months since the siege at Terminal City began. The National Guard and the Seattle Police still patrolled the perimeter of the city, but they maintained a safe distance. It was like they were afraid they might catch something if they got too close. Inside the walls of the city, the transgenics took turns standing guard. Things had been quiet for a couple of months now, the crowds had all gotten bored and gone home, but Manticore training told them to never let down their guard.  
  
With the exception of the guards at the gate, life was almost back to normal. Well...as normal as it could be when you lived in a society made up of X-series soldiers, lizard-people, dog-people and every other animal/human hybrid Manticore could dream up. From her perch on the roof of the tallest building, Max looked down at the people milling around the courtyard below. "_It's amazing we get along so well"_ Max thought, _"I guess having a common enemy has a way of bringing people together."  
_  
"Max, we're ready for you", a voice said. Turning she saw Mole, a lizard/human hybrid with a penchant for stinky cigars, waiting for her. Max and the other transgenic leaders, one from each of the different Manticore species had taken to meeting once a week, usually on Mondays, to plan supply runs and discuss any issues that might be plaguing the community.  
  
"Has Alec made it back yet?" Max asked as she walked towards the door Mole was holding open for her. She had sent Alec and a few of the other X- series out on a large supply run two days ago and the supplies had returned, but Alec had not. When she questioned the rest of the team about his disappearance they all said the same thing 'there was something he had to do, so he left'.  
  
"Nope. He's still AWOL" Mole closed and latched the door behind them.  
  
Max was beginning to get worried, but she shrugged it off. "He's probably holed up in some seedy strip club, gettin' his drink on, and hittin' on the ladies. Typical Alec." Mole didn't say anything in response but he rolled his eyes as they entered the command center. Mole didn't understand why it was that Max disliked Alec so much, everyone else in Terminal City thought he was great.  
  
One of the first tasks Max and her committee undertook when they organized the city was to set up a point from which they could oversee the day-to-day routines and watch for any perimeter breaches or threatening activity outside Terminal City's walls. Along one wall of the room was a bank of computers they had salvaged from abandoned offices nearby as well as a few choice pieces direct from Manticore. Equipped with all the latest technology, complements of Logan Cale and a few five finger discounts, they could monitor the city, map escape routes, plan attack strategies, and hack into any government or military database to which they might need access. Along the opposite wall were maps of Seattle's streets and sewage systems, and in the center of room was a large conference table and chairs. Everyone on the committee was ready and waiting as Max and Mole walked in and took their seats.  
  
"Ok, let's get started. What's the first order of business for today?" Max asked, looking around.  
  
"Supplies. Particularly medical supplies and obstetric equipment." Doc, an X-series that had excelled in Field Med and was serving as the city's physician spoke up. "We have a number of X-series and other transgenics that were successful participants of the Manticore breeding program."  
  
Max snorted in disgust, "Participants, yeah right. Like they had any choice in the matter."  
  
Doc ignored the interruption and continued "We are not equipped to deal with this situation at the moment, but we'd better get prepared to deal with it, and soon too. Not all the species have a nine month gestation cycle. I've made a list of the things I need to set up an adequate medical ward." With that she passed a piece of paper down the table towards Max.  
  
Mole whistled as he saw the contents of Doc's list. "I think you're dreaming, Doc. But we'll do the best we can. Anyone else need supplies at the moment?" The rest of the committee members shook their heads.  
  
"Well, then if there is nothing else to discuss, I guess we're done here." Max said as she stood to leave.  
  
"Wait Little Fella! Joshua have something to say" Joshua spoke up quickly.  
  
Max sat back down and smiled at her friend. "What is it, Big Fella?"  
  
"Fun room, Max. People need room to have fun. People getting bored." Joshua said.  
  
"A fun room, Joshua? You mean like a Rec Room with pools tables and sofas and stuff?" Max looked a little confused.  
  
"And a bar" Mole chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, a bar would be great" someone else said.  
  
"I don't know, guys. It's sounds like a great idea and all but we need all the supplies we've got just to survive." Max shook her head sadly.  
  
"What's the point in surviving, if you can't enjoy life? Right, guys?" a familiar voice spoke up. All heads turned to see Alec leaning against the command center doorway, his trademark grin firmly plastered on his face. Max seethed as he casually strolled across the floor and took his seat at the table.  
  
"Welcome back, Alec" Joshua reached over and slapped Alec on the back almost knocking him over in his exuberance.  
  
"Thanks buddy," Alec said wincing. Turning to Max, Alec got serious "What if I can get a hold of everything we need for the Rec Room? I promise you that we won't use any of the supplies that we've got stored up, and maybe I can even manage to add a little to our stockpile when I'm done...Joshua is right. People are starting to get restless and restless transgenics can be dangerous. We need this, Max!"  
  
"Alright, if you can promise not use up any of our reserves, you can do it." A cheer rose up from the group and as Max smiled as they all rose to leave. "Oh, and Alec, I don't think I want to know where the stuff comes from, ok?"  
  
"You got it, Maxie!" He grinned and ruffled her hair before running off.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" Max hollered after him. She groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it, suddenly realizing that Alec had once again managed to distract her. She had meant to ask him about his recent disappearance. "Damn him," she cursed under her breath. "I should have named him Dick after all." 


	2. AWOL Again

**AWOL Again  
**  
That afternoon Max went in search of Alec. She was determined to get some answers as to where he'd been the past two days. An hour and a half later, Max found herself standing on the edge of the training field, without Alec. Even though they were technically not soldiers anymore many of the transgenics felt more at ease when they were training. Max didn't really understand it, but she let them have their space to do as they pleased. Besides, it couldn't hurt to maintain those skills in case they were ever attacked again. Bullet, an X6 and one of the kids she helped rescue following the destruction of Manticore, was leading today's exercises. He saluted Max when he saw her and then turned to his group "Ok everyone, I think that's enough for today. How about a couple of laps around the city to cool off and then you're dismissed."  
  
"You know you don't have to salute anymore." Max teased as he walked over.  
  
Bullet ducked his head sheepishly "Sorry Ma'am! Old habits die hard. Are you thinking of joining the class?"  
  
Max shrugged "Maybe some other day. Right now I'm looking for Alec. You seen him?"  
  
"Not since this morning. Sorry!" Bullet grabbed his t-shirt off the grass and pulled it over his head.  
  
"He said something about going to Crash this evening, maybe you should check there." Ralph, one of the other X6s Max rescued, waddled over. She was one of the 'successful participants of the breeding program' that Doc had referred to; she had gotten her name because of an ill-timed bout of morning sickness. Since the escape Ralph and Bullet had become very close. They were sharing an apartment now and Bullet was determined to help her with the baby when it came, even though it wasn't his kid. Max thought it was kind of sweet. _Too bad Alec couldn't be that considerate once in a while.  
_  
"Thanks! I'll do that. Catch ya' later." With that, Max sprinted off towards her apartment. 


	3. Crash

**Crash**  
  
Several hours later a very sexy Max walked into Crash, the hottest club in Seattle. She blamed her tardiness on the fact that she had to take the long way across town to avoid the Sector Police, **not** on the fact that she spent over an hour tearing through her closet looking for something to wear.  
  
Original Cindy, Max's best friend, was sitting at the bar checking out the new female bartender when Max walked up. "Hey Boo! Check out my new eye candy." Cindy said as she gave Max a quick hug. The bartender in question was about 5' 10" with chin length brown hair, big brown eyes, and a swimsuit model's body.  
  
"Not bad." Max teased, "Sure she's not transgenic? Manticore did pretty good work on us, you know."  
  
"Don't I know it." Original Cindy replied. "But no, she's an ordinary, just like me. Not that Original Cindy has ever been accused of being ordinary, mind you."  
  
Max laughed and took a swig of her beer as she looked around. "You seen Alec lately?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been by here the last couple of nights. Didn't stick around long though, he met someone and then they both went out the back. Last night his lady friend was fine too. Wish she'd quit wastin' her time with him and come play on the all-girls team." Max's face fell when she heard that. She'd been hoping he'd been out doing something useful like gathering supplies or scouting escape routes, but apparently not. He'd obviously been doing just what she'd first suggested to Mole "he was gettin' his drink on and hittin' on the ladies." Max didn't know whether she was hurt or angry. She had no real reason to be hurt 'she wasn't interested in Alec that way, he was just a perpetual pain in her ass' so she decided to go with angry. Downing the rest of her bottle of beer she reached for another one. Original Cindy didn't seem to notice. "Right now hot boy's over at the pool tables scamming some poor fool out of all his money. By the way, I seen your sugar daddy tonight too. He's here with that Asha chic." Original Cindy nodded towards the back of the room.  
  
"Logan is not my sugar daddy. And it's ok that he's here with Asha. We broke up, remember?" Two weeks after the siege started, Logan had to leave Terminal City. All the computers in the complex shut down when the Pulse hit in 2009 and some of the biotoxins that were being manufactured spilled out. The Manticore alumni were engineered to withstand such things, but the constant exposure began to affect the few normal people in the area. Eventually they all had to be evacuated; Logan was the last to go. To be honest, Max was kind of glad to see him leave. She still cared about Logan but the virus thing was beginning to get on her nerves, not to mention that he kept trying to run the show and some of the hybrids refused to take orders from an "ordinary". Now they were just awkward friends, and Logan helped them out from time to time when they needed supplies or information.  
  
A commotion broke out around the pool tables. Alec had won again and his opponent, a big biker guy, was not being a gracious loser. "You cheated! There's no way you could have made that shot otherwise," he said looming over Alec.  
  
Alec put his hands up and took a step back. "What can I say, man? I'm just that good."  
  
"I'll bet you are." The biker's girlfriend smiled at him suggestively and took a long drag off her cigarette. Alec looked over and winked at her.  
  
"You trying to steal my girl now too?" The biker took a swing at Alec, but Alec ducked and quickly stepped away.  
  
"Don't want your girl, pal! Just your money. I won far and square so hand it over nicely and we'll all go home happy. I'll even buy the next round of beers." Alec was laying on the charm but it got him nowhere.  
  
Max watched as the biker pushed up his sleeves and brought his fists up again. "Sorry, Pal" he sneered, "But you're not going home with either one tonight."  
  
Max sighed handing her now empty second bottle of beer to Original Cindy "Guess it's time for me to step in and save his ass again. Geez, can't a girl just hang out and have a few drinks around here. Catch ya' later, Boo!" With that she walked over and tapped the big guy on the shoulder. "Didn't your Mother ever teach you to play nice with others?" she asked. When he turned, she landed a quick punch to his nose, breaking the bone and sending him to his knees. "Are you coming?" she asked Alec as she turned and walked out of the bar. Grabbing the money off the table, Alec followed.  
  
The ride back to Terminal City was a quiet one, mainly because Max didn't feel like trying to yell over the roar of her motorcycle. Once they arrived home though, Max let him have it. "You know I'm getting real tired of saving your ass all the time. One of these days you are going to get yourself killed."  
  
"Awww, Maxie. You care!" Alec teased trying to lighten the mood but Max wasn't done.  
  
"Cut the crap, Alec! I don't care. Truth is: we've got a lot of transgenics here that look up to you; God only knows why. I need you to be a role model, a leader. We can't have every transgenic in the city going out, tomcatting around and getting into fights just because you do. You're acting like some wild teenage kid. Grow up, Alec! Be a man for a change!" With that Max turned and walked into her apartment, slamming the door in his face.  
  
Alec stood speechless in the hallway for a few more minutes staring at the door to Max's apartment, wondering what the hell just happened. Finally he turned shaking his head and walked into his own apartment across the hall. 


	4. Questions Asked, Questions Answered

**Questions Asked, Questions Answered  
**  
For the next day or two Max avoided Alec and Alec avoided Max. If one walked into the room, the other quickly made an excuse and walked out. Neither one spoke to the other unless absolutely necessary and even then it was kept as brief as possible. The tension between the two was so high; people began to speculate on what might have happened to cause such a rift.  
  
Alec tried to keep himself busy working on the new Rec Room and making supply runs, but try as he might he couldn't get Max's words out of his head. What on earth could he have done to provoke such an outburst? Finally after several sleepless nights, Alec decided he'd had enough; he deserved to know what the hell she thought he'd done. Throwing off the covers and nearly tearing his door off the hinges in his haste, Alec stormed across the hall and began banging on Max's door. When she opened it, he pushed past her and stormed in the room.  
  
"Please come in, Alec. So glad you could drop by." Max snarled sarcastically.  
  
"To quote you 'Cut the crap', Max! What in God's name have I done this time to piss you off? Did I forget your birthday? Did I break your favorite toy? What did I do wrong now?" With every question Alec advanced on Max until she had her back against the wall and was forced to look up at him.  
  
All of a sudden Max couldn't remember what he'd done. All she could think about was how close Alec was standing, and how good he smelled, and how sexy he looked when he was angry, and how if she just stood up on her toes a little she'd be in perfect range to kiss him. _'Wait a minute...kiss Alec? Where in the hell did that come from?'_ Shoving Alec away from her Max remembered why she was so upset.  
  
"Last weekend, where were you?"  
  
"Huh?" Alec asked startled. That brief moment of extreme proximity to Max had muddled his brain a little too.  
  
"Last weekend, I sent you on a supply run with a team of X-series and every one of them came back except you. Where were you?" Max repeated.  
  
"I had to see some contacts of mine about supplies. Why, what does it matter?" Alec asked.  
  
"Contacts...Is that what you call them? And just what kind of "supplies" do Bambi and Candy provide?" Max was furious now, so furious in fact that tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Candy? Bambi? Max, what are you talking about?" Alec was really confused now.  
  
"I talked to Original Cindy last night. She said you were at Crash those nights but then you left with some bimbo. Don't lie to me, Alec. If you were out picking up chics, just say so, but don't try to make it sound like you were doing it for the good of Terminal City." Tears were beginning to roll down Max's face now so she turned around and walked to the window trying to wipe them away without being obvious. Max had no idea why she was crying. Why did the thought of Alec being out with another woman upset her so much?  
  
"Well, Original Cindy was misinformed then. There was only one woman, one night. The man I met the first night was a supplier. He used to own a bar downtown but it went out of business so he's going to sell me a couple of pool tables, some dart boards and what's left of his booze supply for the Rec Room. The pool game you pulled me out of the other night was to get the money to pay him. As for the woman Original Cindy saw me with, she happens to be a geneticist from Manticore. I got her name from an old buddy of mine back when I was selling andi, but I completely forgot about her until recently. She's been working on a cure for your virus, Max. She called me last week and said it was ready. That's why I left with her. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure she could do it. I didn't want you to be disappointed again." Alec sat down on the sofa.  
  
Max was just staring at him.  
  
"What?!" Alec asked.  
  
"You got me a cure for the virus?" Max was in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I figured I still owed you from screwing things up for you and Logan so many times. I mean, I know ya'll aren't together anymore, but I figured at the very least you wouldn't have to worry about killing him now."  
  
Max was crying again. Tears were streaming down her face again and she wasn't even bothering to wipe them away anymore. She was so happy, and so ashamed of herself. Alec had been doing her a favor and she'd treated him like dirt.  
  
Alec was really getting uncomfortable now. He hated to see women cry, especially Max. The sight of her standing there made him want to take her in his arms and hold her. He wanted to kiss her tears away. He wanted to protect her. That's why he got the cure in the first place; it had nothing to do with Logan. He did it for Max. But she didn't know that, and he didn't know how to tell her. She always thought he was such a screw-up and he didn't know how to prove otherwise. "Well, I'm just gonna' go across the hall and get that for you." he said. High-tailing it across the hall he grabbed the syringe out of the fridge. Max's door was still standing open so he slipped back inside and set the medicine down on counter top. "Well, that's it. I guess you know what to do from here." Max was still standing in the same place with a dazed expression on her face. Alec waited for some response, but when none came he just shrugged. "Good night, Maxie! Good Luck!"  
  
Back in his own apartment, Alec flopped down on his bed thoroughly exhausted. He was just beginning to fall asleep when a thought popped into his head and his eyes flew open again. _"Max was jealous!"_


	5. The Morning After

**The Morning After  
**  
The next morning was the weekly committee meeting. Max and Alec came out of their apartments at the same time.  
  
"Morning, Max!" Alec said. He stood in the hallway, staring at the floor and shuffling his feet.  
  
"Morning, Alec!" Max responded equally uncomfortable.  
  
"So, you headed to the meeting?" Both of them said in unison. Nodding, they walked over to the command center without saying another word.  
  
As they arrived, Alec reached out to open the door, but Max grabbed his hand stopping him. "Wait Alec, there's something I want to say before we go in there." Alec paused. "I wanted to say 'thank you' for the virus thing. Well not for the virus that was bad but for the cure. The good thing, you know. You didn't have to do that. It was nice." Max realized she was beginning to babble so she stopped and took a deep breath "Oh and I'm sorry, for the way I treated you."  
  
"You're welcome, Max. Umm, since we're confessing, there's something I've been wanting to tell you..." Alec was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Mole. He was standing in the doorway looking at them with raised eyebrows. Looking down, Max realized she still had a hold of Alec's hand. Blushing, she let go, rushed inside and took her seat.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Alec."  
  
"It's ok, Mole. Some things are probably best left unsaid." Alec sighed as he walked in and joined Max at the table.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today." Max looked around at the other committee members.  
  
"The medical supplies I asked for arrived yesterday. Thanks, Mole! The medical ward should be up and running in another couple of days." Doc leaned back in her seat with a relieved look on her face.  
  
"The Rec Room should be ready soon too. I have to make one last supply run this morning but we should be able to have the grand opening tomorrow night if that's ok with everyone." Alec added with a big grin. It was obvious how excited he was.  
  
Max smiled back, "Tomorrow night will be perfect. We'll spread the word. Does anyone else have anything to add? If not, let's get out of here. We've all got lots to do today."  
  
Everyone rose to leave except Max and Alec. He looked over at her quizzically and reached out to touch her arm. "So what's on your agenda today, Maxie?"  
  
"Nothing much" she said vaguely. "Thought I'd drop by JamPony and invite some of the gang to the opening tomorrow night. That is, if that's ok with you, I mean. It is your baby after all."  
  
"No, that's fine. The more, the merrier. Say 'hi' to Normal for me too."  
  
"I will." Max promised. "Hey Alec! Need any help with that supply run?"  
  
"Nah, I got it covered. But thanks for asking."  
  
"Oh, ok. Guess I should probably drop by Logan's anyway. Tell him the good news." Max tried to mask her disappointment with a big smile.  
  
Alec pulled his hand away like it had been burned. "The cure, right. So I guess you took it last night. Listen, I gotta' run. The guy with the supplies is gonna' be waiting on me." He jumped up to leave. "By the way, I guess you can invite Logan tomorrow too, if you want." He turned and walked quickly out into the courtyard.  
  
"Yeah, I might do that. The more, the merrier and all." Max said quietly, a little confused by Alec's sudden change in mood. 


	6. Faking It

A/N: Sorry about the wait, everyone. I've been really focused on _452: To Be or Not To Be_, and I kind of fell behind on updating this story. I'll try to get another chapter or two up tomorrow and the next day.

A/N #2: _Deb1_ - You're right; I had forgotten about Max warming up to Alec in the last few episodes of Season 2. I'll see what I can do to work that back in. Thanks for the review.

**

* * *

**

**Faking It  
**  
Two hours later Max stood outside the door to Logan's apartment. She'd already arrived and left twice before without ever getting up the nerve to reach out and knock. She didn't really know why she was so reluctant to be there, but she was.  
  
Just as she was about to leave again, the door opened and Asha stepped out. "Oh hey Max, how's it going?"  
  
"Good, how about you?" Max answered.  
  
"Busy. Lots of bad guys to take down lately." Asha was the leader of the S1W, a small militant group that worked with Eyes Only to 'fight the good fight'. She was also Logan's new girlfriend. The two girls stood in the hallway feeling awkward for another minute or so until Asha said "Well, I'd better get going. Logan's inside."  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Max said as she watched the blond walk away. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Max walked inside the apartment. As usual Logan was sitting at his computer. Max walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands  
  
"Guess Who." She said softly.  
  
Startled Logan jumped up from his chair and turned around. "Max, what are you doing? You touched me, without gloves, are you trying to kill me now?"  
  
Max just stood back and grinned at him.  
  
"Wait a minute...you touched me without gloves, and I'm not dead. Why am I not dead?" Logan was very confused.  
  
Still laughing at him, Max replied "Well, if you can stop talking for two seconds I'll explain." Logan sat back down quietly. "The virus is gone. I'm cured."  
  
Logan was speechless...for a moment. Then he jumped up out of his chair again, flinging questions at her, "Gone? Really? How? Who fixed it? What did they do? Is this permanent?" He was practically jumping up and down for joy.  
  
Max continued. "One of Alec's contacts helped him track down another doctor from Manticore. She made the cure. I didn't even know about it until he brought it to me last night...And yes, from what I understand, it is permanent."  
  
"This is fantastic! We have to celebrate! Tonight, I'll make dinner, we'll have some wine..." Logan headed towards the kitchen to start preparing. Suddenly he stopped, "Crap, I just remembered Asha and I have to do an Eyes Only broadcast tonight. Oh well, that can wait. This is more important. We are more important!"  
  
"Logan...I can't. Not tonight, and not tomorrow night either. Tomorrow night is the grand opening of Terminal City's new Rec Room. I promised I'd help Joshua finish the murals. He and Alec and the others have worked so hard on it. I have to be there. I'm sorry!" Max apologized.  
  
"Oh I see. Well then, I guess I'll do the broadcast tonight after all. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised, seems like we're always putting things off. Just thought you'd want to make up for all the lost time." It was obvious that Logan's feelings were hurt.  
  
Max reached out and touched his shoulder. "I do want to celebrate, really, I do. I just can't right now. I'm really sorry!"  
  
Logan tried to mask his disappointment. "Well, maybe I could come to the opening? We could come back here afterwards, celebrate then. Besides I want to thank Alec. We really owe him."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Max was beginning to feel a little smothered by Logan's enthusiasm. Enthusiasm she should share, but didn't for some reason. Her feelings for Logan had definitely changed, and he was supposed to be dating Asha now, so why was he acting like they were still a couple? "Listen, I've gotta' run. I promised Original Cindy we'd have lunch."  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow." Logan leaned over and gave Max a quick kiss. Flustered, she turned around and practically ran out the door.


	7. Midday Rendezvous

A/N: Sorry bout the short chapter, folks. Trying to get several out at once.

* * *

**Mid-Day Rendezvous  
**  
The supplier was ready and waiting when Alec arrived at the rendezvous point downtown. "Alec, my man, good to see ya' again. I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."  
  
"Not a chance, my friend, not a chance. We've been waiting for this stuff for a long time." Alec reached out and shook the guy's hand, slipping him a wad of cash as he did it. "So Mike, what do have for me?"  
  
Mike walked over to a large moving van and opened the back door. Inside were four pool tables, several dart boards, countless cases of liquor and beer, and something covered up by a large moth-eaten blanket.  
  
"What's under the blanket?" Alec asked suspiciously.  
  
"This my friend is the icing on the cake. I found it tucked away in the back of my store room and thought I'd bring it along. Don't know if it still works or not, but if you want it you can have it for an extra hundred." With that he pulled off the blanket to reveal a large set of speakers, a TV, and what looked like an old karaoke machine.  
  
Alec whistled. "My friend, you have got yourself a deal. If it doesn't work, I know a few guys who can fix anything. Thanks a lot, buddy!" Alec handed over another hundred dollar bill and took the keys to the van.  
  
"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Alec!" Mike stuck the wad of cash in his pocket and turned to leave. "Let me know if you need anything else. I'm out of the booze business but I still have my contacts."  
  
"Will do, my friend, will do. And thanks again!" Alec waved and drove away.


	8. Friends Like These

A/N: Three more chapters for you. Sorry about the wait. If everything goes well I should have one or two chapters up each day through the end of the week. Who know? Maybe I'll even have the whole story finished by Friday. (Assuming I get lots of reviews, of course. Hint, Hint)

A/N #2: My thanks to SmilinStar for the new review. Glad you're enjoying it. Keep reading...BTW, love your story too. Can't wait to see what's going to happen next in _Freedom on the Inside_. 

**

* * *

**

**Friends like these  
**  
"I just don't get him, Cindy. One minute he's being a royal pain in my ass and the next he does something really sweet like tracking down a cure for the virus. He's always on my case about how humans and transgenics have no business getting involved romantically, but yet he's the one that finally makes it possible for Logan and I to be together. He doesn't even like Logan, so why would Alec do something like this?" Max was sitting in a café having lunch with Original Cindy.  
  
"You mean besides the obvious reason?" Cindy asked with a smile.  
  
"What obvious reason? You mean the fact that he's totally nuts, and that he seems to get some perverse pleasure out of making my life a living hell." Max began to gently bang her head on the table out of frustration.  
  
"Well, there is that, but I was actually referring to the fact that the boy is crazy about you. He didn't do this for Logan. He did it for you, Max! He knows how upset you'd be if anything happened to Logan because of this virus and that boy can't stand to see you upset, so he decided to do something about it. Even if it meant taking the chance that he might lose you to Logan." Cindy reached out and patted Max on the back as she spoke. "Speaking of which, how did Logan take the news?"  
  
Max stopped banging her head on the table and looked up at her friend miserably, "He's thrilled, of course. He kept going on and on about how wonderful this is, and how we have to celebrate, and how much we owe Alec. To hear him you'd think we were still dating, but he's with Asha now, or at least I think he is. I saw her leaving his house this morning. I'm so confused, Cindy!"  
  
"Well, let's assume he's not with her, or that it was just a few casual dates, do you still want to be with Logan?" Cindy asked.  
  
"No. Yes. I mean, I kind of owe him the chance if he still wants it, don't ya' think?" Max asked. "Oh, and just so you know, Alec is crazy, but not about me. We aren't even like that."  
  
"Max, please don't start that again. You and Logan bounced around each other for over a year with that "we aren't like that" excuse and then when you finally did admit that you had feelings for each other you got shot, died, and then came back to life armed with the killer virus. Do you really want to make the same mistake again? You need to decide what you want and who you want, for you. You don't owe anyone anything. If it's Logan you really want, fine. If not, don't count Alec out just yet. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's a good guy at heart. Not to mention, fine as hell, if I was straight I'd be all over him." Cindy grabbed her backpack and stood up. "I gotta' get back to work, Boo. Tell Hot Boy, Sketchy and I'll see him tomorrow night. Give my regards to Joshua too. I kind of miss the big dog."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Cindy." Max hugged her friend. "See you tomorrow."  
  
After Cindy left, Max hopped on her Ninja and went for a little ride. She really needed to clear her head. As usual she ended up at the Space Needle, her favorite "thinking spot". Based on what Original Cindy said, Max had a lot of stuff to sort out, by the time she was done thinking everything through it was very, very late and she still hadn't come to any definite conclusions. "Wonder if it's too late to help Joshua paint." Max wondered. "Probably so."


	9. That's the plan

**That's the plan**  
  
Back at Terminal City, Alec and some of the other transgenics had spent most of the day setting up pool tables, hanging dart boards, and helping Joshua finish the murals. Everything was ready for the grand opening tomorrow.  
  
By the time Max arrived, Alec was pretty tired, even for an X-5, but he had waited up just so he could surprise her with the new sound system. Max pulled into Terminal City and headed straight for her apartment, but she stopped when she heard strange sounds coming from the other side of the complex. "Where is that coming from?" Max followed the sounds and found herself outside the doors of the new Rec Room. When she walked in she found music blaring and Alec and Joshua stumbling clumsily around the Rec Room. Apparently, Joshua had talked Alec into teaching him how to dance and it wasn't going very well. Max giggled as she watched them both trying to lead only to end up in a tangled mess on the floor.  
  
Alec jumped up when he heard her. Max watched his face turn red from embarrassment and it only made her laugh harder. Joshua started to laugh too, and pretty soon Alec had no choice but to join in. When they could talk again, Alec walked over and turned down the music a little. "So Maxie, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you both need a few more lessons," Max said, still giggling a little.  
  
Alec grinned, but feigned hurt. "I'll have you know, I excelled in etiquette and dance at Manticore. It was one of my best subjects."  
  
"Manticore actually taught etiquette and dance?" Max was surprised. "Maybe I left too soon; I could have used those lessons."  
  
"Alec can teach" Joshua offered, running over to turn up the music again.  
  
"Thanks, buddy, but I think I've had my feet stepped on enough tonight." Alec teased Max back.  
  
"Alec teach Max" Joshua was insistent and he shoved the two of them together just as a slow song came on.  
  
Max and Alec both looked at each other and shrugged. "Might as well humor him." Alec whispered, taking Max in his arms.  
  
Max once again found herself overcome by the proximity to Alec; all she could do was nod in response. Alec and Max began to slowly move across the dance floor. What started out as "humoring" Joshua was quickly replaced by something else. All Max could focus on was Alec. The rest of the room faded away and even the sound of the music dimmed. Her world became Alec.  
  
Alec was experiencing the exact same thing. As far as he was concerned, Manticore, Terminal City, and Seattle could all be blown off the map and he'd never even notice. His mind was solely on the beautiful woman in his arms. As he swept her around room, he wished that she knew how he felt and he wished that she felt the same.  
  
Joshua smiled as he watched his friends for a moment. Even he could see that the couple was completely caught up in each other and in the moment. "Max and Alec getting busy, that's the plan." Joshua whispered to himself as slipped out of the room.  
  
Max and Alec danced through three whole songs before they even realized they were alone. They probably would have continued dancing too, had it not been for "lights out". In order to conserve energy, most of the generators in Terminal City were programmed to shut off automatically at 2 am. One moment the couple was whirling around the floor completely unaware of anything except each other, and the next they were standing in the pitch black silence.  
  
"I think we were just set up." Alec said softly as he walked over to turn off the sound equipment. He didn't want it to come on all by itself when the power came back on in the morning, but he was reluctant to let go of Max for fear she would come to her senses and take off.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." Max agreed. Surprisingly, she didn't mind a bit. She pondered this as they walked back to their apartment complex. Distracted Max slipped on a loose stone. Alec reached out to steady her and then slipped his arm around her waist as they walked the rest of the way back.  
  
When they arrived at their apartments, neither one of them wanted to be the first to go inside. Alec turned Max around to face him and slowly leaned down to kiss her. Max kissed him back. It was a sweet kiss, gentle but full of passion. After a minute, Alec stepped back and looked down at her. "Good night, Maxie!" he whispered, and then he turned and walked into his apartment.  
  
"Good Night, Alec!" she said and Max went into hers.  
  
That night neither one of them slept. 


	10. Misery Loves Company

**Misery Loves Company**  
  
The next day was the grand opening of the Rec Room. Alec and Max were so busy with last minute preparations that they hardly even saw each other until that evening. Original Cindy and Sketchy arrived as promised, but Logan called to tell Max he would be running late and would find her when he arrived.  
  
At 7 PM, all the transgenics in the city were gathered outside the doors of the new Rec Room. Everyone was so excited and the noise of everyone talking at once was nearly deafening. Max spent several minutes trying to get everyone's attention, but to no avail. Finally Alec stepped up and whistled loudly. Everyone stopped what they doing and looked up. Alec motioned for Max to come forward and say a few words but she smiled at him and shook her head. "This is your baby, Alec! You did this for them, not me. You do the honors!"  
  
Alec nodded and stepped back to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Dogs and Lizards, Transgenics of every kind...The Rec Room is open for business." Alec took the pair of scissors that Max handed him and cut the ribbon. The audience laughed and cheered and began to push their way into the new club.  
  
The Rec Room was divided into several areas: there was a huge bar area with tables and chairs (sure to be the most popular area of the club), a room with nothing but pool tables and dart boards, one room set up exclusively for dancing where Max and Alec had spent the previous evening, and one smaller room filled with small coffee tables, old sofas and large comfy chairs. Max had never seen this room before; it had always been locked when she dropped by so she had assumed it was just being used for storage. It was the most elaborately decorated of all the rooms and it had a small stage with a TV set up at one end. "So Maxie, what do you think of my Karaoke room?" Alec asked as he snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Alec, this is fantastic! How did you manage to do all of this?" Max asked as she looked around in wonder.  
  
"I promised not to tell you where everything came from, remember? And I always keep my promises." Alec teased.  
  
"Well, wherever it came from, this is awesome, man." Blushing Alec and Max stepped apart quickly and turned to see Sketchy and Original Cindy standing behind them.  
  
"The boy's right. You've outdone yourself, Alec." Original Cindy smiled at him and reached over to give him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks, guys! Glad you could make it." He hugged Original Cindy back and then reached over to slap Sketchy on the shoulder. "Sketch, my man, good to see you."  
  
Joshua joined the group and they all moved over to one of the tables. Everyone sat down and Max offered to get the first round of drinks. Alec volunteered to help but Max shooed him away, "Hello! Genetically enhanced super soldier here. I am perfectly capable of carrying a couple of pitchers of beer by myself. You just sit and visit. I'll be right back." Turning she began to worm her way through the crowd and head towards the bar.  
  
"So Alec, what's up with you and Max?" Cindy asked as soon as Max was out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, dude. Ya'll looked pretty cozy when we walked up." Sketchy leaned forward and waited for Alec's answer.  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing's up. Everything is perfectly normal." Alec lied looking away and blushing again.  
  
"Max and Alec getting busy, that's the plan." Joshua announced happily.  
  
"Not quite, buddy but thanks for the support. Hey Joshua why don't you go find something to sing. There's a play list up on the stage. Try pg 164. I think you'll like it" Alec said. Joshua nodded and headed off.  
  
Original Cindy wasn't that easily distracted. "Um hmm, that's why you blush every time we mention her name. Games up, fool. Spill it! Original Cindy wants all the juicy details."  
  
"Ok, fine. I think things might be changing between Max and me, but I don't want to rush into anything. You know how she is when it comes to relationships, she runs hot and cold. I'm never quite sure where I stand with her." Alec dropped his head in his hands and moaned in frustration.  
  
"That's our Max, all right. Question is...Does she know where she stands with you? Have you told her how you feel?" Original Cindy nudged him and Alec looked up miserably.  
  
"No, not exactly. I kissed her." Alec said.  
  
"Way to go Alec! Did she kiss you back?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Yeah, she did" Alec said blushing again.  
  
"Well, that's a start. Let Original Cindy explain things to you, Alec. I've known our girl a long time and while she may have been out in the world a lot longer than you, when it comes to emotions and relationships, you've got years of experience on her. If you want her to know how you feel, you've got to be specific. And soon too, cuz I think Logan wants her back too."  
  
"Logan wants her back? Hell, I'm screwed. Compared to me she thinks he's god and I'll always just be a screw-up she set loose on the world." Alec was really miserable now.  
  
"I never thought Manticore would have trained you to give up so easy! You are not a screw-up, but if you don't do something soon you will screw this up. You are a good guy and a straight-up friend, I know it, Sketchy knows it, and Max needs to know it. Now you go show her what a good man you can be."  
  
"Yeah, Original Cindy is right. Go turn on that charm and be creative. You always get the girl in the end, right?" Sketchy grinned at his friend.  
  
Alec cheered up, "You know what? You're right! And I've got an idea, be back in a few minutes."  
  
Alec took off towards the stage area just as Max arrived with the beer. "Where's he going in such a hurry?" she asked.  
  
"Dog Boy needed some help with the sound equipment" Original Cindy said quickly.  
  
Max was going to say more, but she was interrupted by the sounds of Joshua attempting to sing Elvis Presley's "You Ain't Nothin' But A Hound Dog". Max, Sketchy, Original Cindy, and the rest of the room's occupants laughed and clapped and cheered and sang along loudly during the chorus. It was the perfect opening for Alec's karaoke room. 


	11. A Little Less Talk And A Lot More Action

**A Little Less Talk & A Lot More Action  
**  
"Where did you say Alec was again?" Max almost had to yell to be heard over the clapping and the cries of "Encore! Encore!"  
  
Original Cindy didn't answer, but she did pick up her glass of beer in an attempt to hide her grin. She had a pretty good idea of what Alec was up to, but she wasn't going to ruin the surprise for her friend.  
  
Once Joshua finally finished his hundredth bow or so he stepped off the stage and headed back over to where Max and the others were seated. "Joshua you were great!" "That was awesome, man!" "You go, Doggy Dog!" they all congratulated Joshua.  
  
"Shhh! Now it's Alec's turn" Joshua said. "Have to listen to Alec. Very important! You listen Little Fella!" Joshua made sure Max was paying attention to the stage. Original Cindy and Sketchy sat forward a little in their seats too. Knowing Alec, this show would be too good to miss. The only question was whether they should be watching Alec or Max.  
  
As Alec walked up on stage many of the female members of the audience began to whistle and the males made a few good natured cat calls. It was all in fun though. Everyone adored Alec and you could tell he was eating it up. At the same time though, his eyes remained firmly locked on Max. The music started to play Tim McGraw's song "_**Real Good Man**_" and Alec began to sing...  
  
_Girl you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society  
They might tell you I'm no good  
Girl they need to understand  
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man  
_  
'Wow, he's got a really good voice.' Max thought to herself. 'Who would have thought that Alec liked country music?'  
  
Alec's song continued...  
  
_I may drink too much and play too loud  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
That don't mean I don't respect  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man  
  
I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wild  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
When it comes to loving you  
I've got velvet hands  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man  
_  
Alec was a definite entertainer. He strutted back and forth across the stage and acted out the lyrics in all the right places. The crowd loved it. Max tried to convince herself that it was all just for show, but deep down inside she knew he was singing to her. The lyrics were just too appropriate. As she listened to the lyrics a shiver ran down her back and her heart began to beat a little faster.  
  
_ I take all the good times I can get  
I'm too young for growing up just yet  
Ain't much I can promise you  
'Cept to do the best I can  
I'll be damned  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man  
I may be a real bad boy  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man  
Yes I am_  
  
Alec ended his performance with a bow and everyone began cheering and clapping. Alec waved off the many calls for an encore, stepped off the stage and headed back towards Max.  
  
"Is it getting hot in here?" she asked Original Cindy quietly as she watched Alec make his way towards her. Original Cindy just grinned. Alec's plan was working like a charm. _'Judging from Max's reaction, she and Alec should be together by the end of the evening and Logan should be out of the picture permanently'_, Original Cindy thought happily. Speaking of which...  
  
"Alec, great song, I didn't know you could sing" Logan's voice rang out from behind Max's chair making her jump.  
  
"Logan, I didn't hear you come in." Max said nervously. She felt like a kid who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but Logan didn't seem to notice.  
  
"That's ok, Sweetheart. I just arrived." Logan kissed Max on the cheek and then turned his attention back to Alec. "Hey Alec! I wanted to thank you for getting the cure for Max and I. You've no idea what this means to us! We might even have to name our firstborn after you." Logan laughed and put his arm around Max's waist possessively.  
  
The gesture was not lost on Alec. _'Firstborn?! Boy he doesn't waste any time does he?'_ Alec thought. _'Apparently, I'm too late. Logan's already won her heart. What was I thinking anyway?'_ Alec looked at Max and then at Logan and he could feel tears of frustration and disappointment start to fill his eyes. _'I've got to get out of here.'_ Alec didn't even bother to respond to Logan's comments; he just turned and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
"Well, that was kind of rude, even for Alec." Logan remarked.  
  
Max stared at Logan speechless for a moment, but Original Cindy could see the flames starting to rise in her friend's eyes. Logan was about to get an earful and it wasn't going to be pretty. "You know, I feel like dancing. Sketchy, Joshua, ya'll coming?" Original Cindy herded her friends out of the room.  
  
"We should really be leaving too, honey! I have champagne and strawberries on ice back at the apartment. We don't want them to get too warm." Logan started to guide Max towards the door, but Max pulled away and slapped him. Stunned, Logan just stared at her. "What the hell, Max?"  
  
"How dare you!" Max was so furious that her voice was only a whisper. "How dare you come in here and cozy up to me and start acting like we are a couple again without even consulting me. Come to think of it, we were never really a couple to begin with. And you are supposed to be dating Asha now. Remember her? The pretty blonde vigilante who was leaving your apartment this morning? Did you just assume that since the virus is gone I would throw myself into your arms and we would live happily ever after? Have you forgotten that I'm still a transgenic, trapped here in Terminal City while you, an ordinary, are living out there in the real world? What exactly made you think that this would work? Or that I would even still want it to work out? A lot has happened in the last year or so." Max took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down a little. "The truth is Logan, this thing between us isn't going to work. I don't really think it ever would have. We are just too different and to be honest I just don't feel the same way about you anymore, I'm sorry."  
  
Logan looked at her with a wounded expression on his face, "But Max..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan." Max repeated firmly. "I have to go." Turning she ran in the direction Alec had gone.  
  
"It's because of him, isn't it? You're in love with Alec!" Logan shouted after her angrily, but there was no one left in the room to hear him. Rejected Logan turned and walked out of the club and out of Terminal City.


	12. Gone

A/N: These next few chapters are really, really short. Please forgive me, but it was the best way for me to get everything posted today.

A/N #2: My thanks to SmilinStar and Natacup82 for the new reviews. Glad ya'll are enjoying the story. Keep reviewing please It's good for my ego. =)

**

* * *

**

**Gone**  
  
Max ran through the streets of Terminal City frantically looking for Alec. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to him when she found him. _'I'll worry about that when the time comes'_ she thought to herself. _'Right now, I just need to see if he's ok.'_ When she got to his apartment she found the door standing open. Not bothering to knock, she just barged in. "Alec! We need to talk!" Max yelled. There was no answer. "Alec!" Max yelled again. She threw open the door to his bedroom and stormed in. The room was empty, but what Max saw stopped her in her tracks. The drawers to the dresser and the door to the closet were all open. Everything was gone. Alec was gone.  
  
Max turned and rushed out of the apartment.


	13. Crazy

**Crazy  
**  
Alec was speeding through Seattle with all of his belongings strapped to the back of his motorcycle. He didn't really know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stay in Terminal City any longer. "I may be a glutton for punishment when it comes to Maxie, but I'm not crazy. Having to watch her and Logan together would be torture." Alec said out loud. _'Oh great,'_ he thought, _'now I'm talking to myself. Maybe I am crazy after all.'_


	14. The Search

**The Search  
**  
_'Alec is gone. I can't believe he would just leave like that, without even saying goodbye. I thought he really cared about me.' _When Max left Alec's apartment she headed straight for the garage where they parked their motorcycles. '_Please let his bike still be there, please don't let him be gone yet.'_ Max offered up a silent prayer to the Blue Lady, but she was too late. Alec's bike was missing which meant he was really gone, probably for good.  
  
_'No! I am not going to lose him now. I have to find him and explain about Logan. I have to tell him how I feel. If he wants to leave then, fine, but he is going to hear what I have to say even if I have to kick his ass from here to Sunday to get my point across.'_ Max jumped on her Ninja and sped off.  
  
"Where the hell are you, Alec?" Max was sitting on top of the Space Needle staring out at the Seattle skyline. She had looked everywhere for Alec. She went by Crash; he wasn't there. She went to his old house; he wasn't there either. She even checked Joshua's place, but no luck. Since she couldn't find him she'd resorted to sitting there in the dark talking to herself, or rather, imagining that she was talking to him. "I needed to talk to you, to explain. I know I should have said something to you sooner, but I didn't know how I felt until tonight. Hell, I didn't know how you really felt until tonight either. I mean, after Rachel, you swore that you'd never feel this way about anyone ever again..." Max's voice drifted off. _'Rachel...'_ If Alec was leaving town for good, he wouldn't do it without saying goodbye to her. "I just hope I'm not too late" she said as she sped down the stairs towards her bike. 


	15. Thank God for Manticore

A/N: This is it, folks! The end of the story. Hope you enjoyed it.

**

* * *

**

Thank God for Manticore  
  
A lone figure stood in the middle of the Seattle City Cemetery. It was dark outside, too dark for a normal person to see anything, but transgenics had enhanced vision. Alec stared down at the grave of his first love. "I don't know what happened, Rachel. I swore I'd never love anyone after you. Love is a weakness, it distracts us, makes us do stupid things, gets people hurt. That's what they taught us at Manticore, and I believed them. Look what happened to you; I fell in love with you and it got you killed. Well this time, I was the one who got hurt. It's not Maxie's fault. She didn't know how I felt. I didn't get the chance to tell her... No, that's a lie. I had lots of chances to tell her, but I never did. I waited too long and now she's back together with Logan." Alec sank down onto the grass and laid back staring up at the stars. "I don't really know where I'm going to go now. I just know that I can't stay here. I can't watch them together and pretend to be happy."  
  
"So don't." Max's face appeared over Alec, obscuring his view of the stars.  
  
"Max, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be celebrating with Logan." Alec sat up and looked at her with a guarded expression on his face.  
  
"I'm not with Logan, Alec." Max said softly. "I never was. We're grateful to you for getting the cure, but that doesn't mean we're getting together."  
  
"But Logan said..."  
  
"I know what Logan said, but he was wrong. He assumed that with the cure out of the way we would just fall into each other's arms and live happily ever after. And maybe we would have, a year ago, but not now. I just don't feel the same way about him now." Max lost her nerve to continue so she stopped and looked down at the ground.  
  
Alec reached out and took her hand "Why not now, Maxie? What's changed?" He prompted gently.  
  
Max looked everywhere but at Alec.  
  
"Maxie?" Alec stood up and took her chin in his hand gently, forcing her to look at him. Alec remembered what Original Cindy had said earlier in the evening, but he had to hear it for himself.  
  
"IthinkI'minlovewithyou" Max said quickly, almost under her breath.  
  
"Say that again." Alec begged, not believing what he just heard. He told someone once that Max would never admit when she was in love, that she would choke on the words.  
  
"I said I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU." Max enunciated very carefully this time.  
  
Alec's mouth dropped open in shock. The expression on his face was so comical that Max couldn't help but smile. She took a step towards him and stood on the tips of her toes. Reaching up she threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and then she kissed him.  
  
Alec kissed her back this time...and kissed her...and kissed her...and kissed her some more. Manticore had trained it's soldiers to hold their breath underwater for extremely long periods of time. Apparently it was useful for making out too. When they finally ran out of breath he pulled back and looked down at her. "Thank God for Manticore" Max teased. Sobering a little she said "I never thought I'd say that and mean it but if it weren't for them I'd never have met you."  
  
Laughing Alec reached down, scooped Max into his arms. "It's almost a shame they are not around to thank."  
  
Max smacked him on the arm playfully. "Watch what you wish for. Your wish just might come true."  
  
Alec looked down at her with love in his eyes. "It already has, Maxie, it already has."  
  
**The End**


End file.
